sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahriman
Sector: Bordering Expanse System: Ahriman Star name and color: Ahriman (Green) Number of planets: 7 Occupation: Independants Sinistra connection: Low Celestial Bodies: #'Ahriman '(Star) #'Zonicon '(Vulcanic ash desert) #'Veron '(Small gas giant) (10 moons) #'Yersil '(Gas giant) (15 moons) (The colonized moon Teiperion is the System Capital) #'Rhuunak '(Large gas giant) (Three dust rings) (47 moons, most large asteroids) #'Bahaque '(Gas giant) (20 moons) #'Chelion '(Small gas giant) (6 moons) #'Phoncor '(Gas giant) (17 moons) #'The Verge' (Asteroid belt) General Information: Ahriman was discovered and colonized by a group of independent humans in the middle of the Golden Age. The promising moon Teiperion was the only celestial body to be settled. The capital lunar colony, Teispis, is the main hub of activity although the rich planet sized moon has long since allowed the construction of many more colonies around the surface. The initial terraforming attempts have gone wrong and today the moon is a blizzard wasteland. The Glacierside Excavations Company has taken over management of the moon and has installed a local compound in the surrounding area of the Teispis colony. The moon is today one of the largest sources of dark matter in the Bordering Expanse. History: During the Golden Age: Initially an ideal candidate for a better life for the independent humans, their dream turned into a nightmare as their terraforming equipment failed. The effects of the failed terraforming attempt was so severe, that the planet have been in a constant blizzard ever since. Lacking the skill to repair their terraforming equipment and the resources so acquire new, the inhabitants braced themselves for a life under the new harsh conditions. A few months later the lunar colonies of Teiperion were contacted by a group of independent Vasharil working for Glacierside Excavations. The company offered to help out the colonists in return for the rights to a mining operation. The humans agreed and many found employment in the mines in order to pay off their debts. During the Hamadromachia: Thanks to Glacierside Excavations’ pro-Imperative policy the colony was spared the ravage of war. Throughout the entire Hamadromachia Glacierside Excavations earned handsomely on the export of dark matter to the Imperative War machine. Residuum Age: Even with the war being over, the demand for dark matter remains ever high. As the Imperative strives to rebuild their fleets and replenish their numbers, their eyes are ever vigilant for any source of dark matter in the galaxy. While the new Exarch have been looking hungrily on Ahriman, the system’s isolated location and far distance from any Imperative outposts means, that the amount of resources needed to conquer the system would outweigh what would be gained. Instead the imperative has written a contract with Glacierside Excavations. Besides credits the Imperative provides the local Glacierside Excavations compound with slaves. In return these slaves are put to good use to increase the amount of dark matter finding its way to the imperative arsenals. In 3682 Solomon Albright and his crew tried to take over the colony. Dubbed the “Strangest Failure in the History of the Bordering Expanse”, the incidence is still a source of laughter among the pubs throughout the midlands of the Bordering Expanse.